New to House of Anubis
by RiverxxxSongxxx
Summary: Chaos is the sister of Lucius Malfoy and wife of Rabastian Lestrange. When she is given the choice to go back to Azkaban or to go to a muggle school, she chooses to go to a muggle school. What happens when that muggle school happens to be the House of Anubis?
1. Escaping

I sat in my cold, dark cell in Azkaban. The moonlight cast a blue glow in my cell. I just sat there, staring at the wall. I ignored all the screams and cries of other prisoners. I stayed silent, unlike most nights. I knew something was going to happen tonight, something big. Normally, I would be screaming my throat dry, waiting, and waiting for freedom. The dementors took away what little sanity I had left, leaving not knowing the difference between right and wrong. Though, I was never truly sane to begin with. Sometimes if I listen closely I can hear Bella talking in the cell next to me. I wonder why they put us next to each other: I mean, the two most dangerous death eaters right next to each other? She talks about how the Dark Lord will come for us, how we will be rewarded. If I'm lucky, we talk to each other. We only talk about revenge and what we will do once we are out of here. I remember the day I was sentenced a life in in prison like it was yesterday, but in reality, it was 14 years ago.

~Flashback~  
_I was standing outside a large door with my sister-in-law: Bella, my husband: Rabbit, my brother-in-law: Rod and Barty Crouch Jr. We all had chains around our wrists and ankles, I feel like a convict. Dementors surrounded us, sucking away all the happiness in the air.___

_"Bring them in, " Crouch Sr.'s voice echoed___

_The dementors pull us inside. They paced us in five chairs with chained arms, preventing us from escaping. Bella and I sat up straight, showing we were proud of our actions. I'm not denying anything. We did what we thought was right. I looked up to see many witches and wizards sitting in rows going up from the floor. I saw Barty Crouch Sr. sitting next to a woman who was sobbing. I don't even fell a twinge of sympathy towards that pathetic woman. Suddenly Barty Crouch Sr. stood up, on his face was a look of pure hatred. "Good, the feelings mutual." I thought___

_"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law, so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous-" Barty Crouch Sr. started___

_"Father, father... please..." Begged Barty Crouch Jr.___

_"-That we have rarely heard the like of it within this court." He finished___

_"We have heard the evidence against you. The five of you stand accused of capturing an Auror- Frank Longbottom- and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"___

_"Father, I didn't! I didn't, I swear it, Father; don't send me back to the dementors-"___

_"You are further accused of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information. You planned to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury-"___

_"Mother! Mother, stop him, Mother I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"___

_"-I now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"_

_Nearly all of the witches and wizards raised their hands.___

_"No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!" wailed Barty Crouch Jr.___

_"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!" Bella and I shrieked in unison_

~End of flashback~

"I know tonight is a special night. I know he is coming for me. I will be set free." I thought as I stared down at the Dark Mark engraved into my arm. My thoughts were confirmed as I felt a searing pain in my left arm. *BOOM* There was a giant explosion. After all the dust had cleared, I saw there were no bars to keep me inside of my cell. I stood up and walked out of my cell. I looked to my right to see Bella. With all my remaining strength, I ran to her and hugged her. I felt a presence behind me, so I turned around to face a man in a cloak, hiding his face. Bella and I immediately recognized him as none other than the Dark Lord. Bella and I bowed.

"Grab my arm," he instructed

We obeyed and grabbed his arm. He apparated us to some place. It was a beautiful mansion that looked vaguely familiar. After a couple of minutes, I realized this is Cissy's house. We walked inside to be met with a sobbing Cissy, Lucius holding Cissy, and Rod, and Rabbit sitting on the couch. I rush over to Rabbit and give him a hug. I may not love him, but I still am married to him.

"Bella! Kit!" Exclaims Cissy

Cissy ran over to Bella and hugged her with tears streaming down her face. After they parted, Cissy hugged me. After a couple of minutes, Cissy led Bella and I upstairs to our rooms.

"I've missed you two."

"We've missed you too Cissy."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Says Cissy

With that, she leaves the room. Bella and I walk to the bathroom, and get into the bath, as it could hold about five people. After a lot of scrubbing we finally got all of the blood and dirt off of us. We stepped out of the bathtub and got changed into black silk nightgowns. Bella sat down in a chair, while I stood behind her, brushing out her messy curls. As I finished, we switched positions. After our hair was completely knot free, I went back into my room with Rabbit. I lay down next to him and he wraps his arms around me and runs a hand through my hair. I snuggled into his surprisingly warm chest. I started to sing a song mother sang to me every night.

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be, who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." I sang

I felt his body relax and his breathing even out, indicating he was asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, like nothing can harm him. I felt him curl up closer to me.

"I love you Rabbit." I murmured before kissing his head.

I look up to see a woman, she has long, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a white dress with a red stain near her abdomen. I assumed it was blood, as I have much experience with blood. She looks vaguely familiar. I watched her for a while, trying to figure out who she was and what she wants. While I was pondering that thought, she disappeared. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep, for the first time in fourteen years next to my husband.


	2. Newbie

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see my amazing sister-in-law standing over me with breakfast.

"Good morning Kit. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well. You?"

"I slept fine thank you."

I looked to my left to see Rabbit still sleeping. I rolled over and shook him lightly. His eyes fluttered open and landed on me. I smiled down at him.

"Meet me in the study once you two are ready." Instructed Cissy

She walked out of the door and downstairs. Rabbit and I ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Once we finished we changed into our clothes, Rabbit in long black robes and me in a dark green carseted dress. We walked downstairs into the study to see Cissy reading a book about the Dark Arts.

"We're ready." I said

"Follow me."

We followed her into the meeting room, where nearly all of the death eaters were, including the Dark Lord.

"My Lord." We greeted

"No are needed to get the Prophecy form Potter."

"Yes my Lord."

I took Rabbit's hand and apparated to Ministry of Magic. After a few hexes and jinxes, we got into the Department of Mysteries. I stood behind Lucius. Potter was talking to his friends when he finally noticed Lucius.

"Where's Sirius?" Asks Potter

"By now, you should be able to tell the difference between dreams…. and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." Orders Lucius

"Do anything to us and I'll break it." Potter threatens

*Cackles* "He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter!" Bella and I say

"Bellatrix and Chaos Lestrange." Says Longbottom

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" We ask

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!"

Longbottom raises his wand, as do Bella and I. Lucius puts his arms up.

"Now, let's everybody calm down. Shall we? All we want is that prophecy."

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?"

"You dare speak his name? YOU FILTHY HALFBLOOD!" Bella and I scream

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by about to whom they are made. Lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered, what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just and infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything."

"I've waited fourteen years."

"I know…"

"I guess I can wait a little longer. NOW! Stupify!"

I pass the time by dueling with the mudblood Granger. Five or so minutes later, all of the prophecies start falling. We all run into a different room. We continue to fight in the other room. After a bit of threatening, Potter finally gives the prophecy to Lucius. I see Sirius behind Lucius. Lucius turns around to be face to face with Sirius.

"Get away from my Godson."

Sirius punches Lucius, causing him to fall, dropping the prophecy in the process. The Dark Lord won't be happy... Suddenly the Order appears. I start dueling with my niece Nymphadora and the werewolf Lupin. After I successfully knock them out, I see Potter and Sirius dueling with Lucius. I look at Bella and we nod at each other.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" We scream in unison

Potter starts screaming and tries to get to us, but Lupin holds him back.

"We killed Sirius Black! We killed Sirius Black!" We screamed tauntingly

We rounded a corner and went into another room. Potter started chasing after us with his wand held high.

"We killed Sirius Black! We killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?" We scream

"Crucio!" Potter directs at Bella

It doesn't hurt her, it just knocks her off her feet. She flips over so she's lying on her back. She looks up at Potter with a pouty face.

"You've got to mean it Harry. She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell Harry." Says the Dark Lord

The Dark Lord appears. Bella smiles sadistically and laughs.

"Do it!"

Potter turns around to face the Dark Lord. Taking this chance, the Dark Lord knocks Potter's wand out of his hand.

"So... Weak."

Suddenly Albus Dumbledore appears. He steps out of the fireplace and stares at the Dark Lord.

"It was foolish for you to come tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time, I shall be gone, and you... shall be dead."

Albus raises his wand so Bella and I take this chance to get out of here. We go into the fireplace and floo to the Malfoy Manor. I grab my stuff and apparate to the Anubis house, along with Bella and Rabbit. We walked up to the house to be greeted by a bunch of filthy muggles. There were nine teenagers and two adults. We walked up to them.

"You must be Miss Malfoy."

"That's Mrs. Lestrange to you." I sneered

"Merlin, how can you stand these filthy muggles?"

"Bella..." I growl

"Well, Mrs. Lestrange, why don't you come inside?"

We walked inside, the house was Egyptian themed. I like it.

"You arrived late, four hours late."

"Ya, we had a little... trouble."

"And pray tell, what happened?"

"Oh the usual, doing the Dark Lord's bidding, killing Sirius Black, and torturing that mudblood!"

"Hey, I helped kill him too! And I was the one who tortured Longbottom!"

"Oh, but I was the one that knocked out Tonks and Lupin then helped Lucius fight off Sirirus and Potter!"

"You know, even with you being my wife you still scare me sometimes..." Rabbit said

"Well, she learned from the best...!" says Bella

"I must go, Rod is probably wondering where I am." says Rabbit

"Goodbye Rabbit." I gave him a quick kiss

With a crack, he disapparated.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I'm Chaos Lestrange, nice to meet you." I said with a forced smile

"Hello Chaos, I'm Fabian, this is Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, K.T, Willow, Mara, and Jerome."

"Hello everyone."

"I'd better go, the Dark Lord has a task for me..."

"Bye Bella! "

"Goodbye, Kit."

And with that, she disapperated. I turned and looked at everybody.

"Mrs. Lestrange, you are rooming with Miss Williamson."

"Alright which one are you?"

"That would be me." said Patricia... I think

She led me to our room. I sat down on the empty bed and started unpacking. I change into my pajamas. As soon as I was done, I heard a scream from downstairs. I walked downstairs to check it out, after all it could mean pain...

"Ah! A snake!" K.T screeched

"Fear, there you are!" I said in parseltongue

Fear is my snake, I got her when I was eleven. She slithered up to me and up my leg, to my stomach, up my arm, and coiled herself around my neck. I started stroking her, smirking at all the scared faces in the room.

"Misstrissss, you forgot your medicine." she told me

"Shit." I mumbled

"What is going on here?"

"It's just my snake, Fear, she likes to scare people..."

"Pets are not allowed."

"Can I use a phone to call my sister really quick?"

"Fine." he said

"By the way, I never got your name."

"Victor."

He led me into what I presume is his office. I dialed Bella's number, I got her a phone for Christmas, I thought it would come in handy.

~Phone convo~

Hello?

Hello Bella, I forgot to bring it again, and Fear has already gotten herself kicked out...

Again? Merlin, I need to use a permanent sticking charm and stick it to you, I'll be over in a minute.

Okay, bye.

Bye.

~End of phone convo~

"Well?" Victor asked

"She'll be over *knock on the door* right now!"

We walked back downstairs. I opened the door and let Bella in. She handed me my medicine and I gave her Fear.

"Here is your _medicine_, and I'll take Fear, I'll take her to Nagini."

"Thanks. I swear if they have babies, I will go on a killing rampage- Ooh! that sounds fun!"

"You truly are like me..."

"I know!"

She pulled me outside. I shivered at the cool night air. She pulled me around the side of the house, she wrapped me in her arms. I stood up on my tippy toes, she is a good 3 inches taller than me and I pressed my lips to hers. Don't tell Rod or Rabbit but we have been having a secret relationship. I brought my arms around her neck and she laced her fingers in my hair. I licked her lip, asking for an entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. Finally we pulled apart. The kiss was long, passionate, and full of love. We are planning to get divorced with our husbands, then get married sometime. I love Bella, just not Rabbit, he is like my brother.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Kit, now I must go."

She disapparated again. I walked back inside and took my medicine. My medicine is demon blood, you drink it once, you become addicted. I went back to our room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Meg

I was woken up by Patricia shaking me. I sat up, and reached for the blood, but it wasn't there...

"Get up, it's time for breakfast newbie." Patricia sneered

"What did you call me?" I growled

"N-nothing..."

"Good."

I got up and walked into the bathroom and changed. I changed into my favorite ripped dress with a corset. I did my makeup and hair, which took seconds considering I'm a witch. I looked in the mirror, double checking myself when a girl appeared behind me.

"Don't do that Meg!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I just heard you needed more."

She took out a knife and slit her wrist. I bent down and drank the blood. It was delicious. Just then the door was thrown open. Patricia  
walked in, eyes widening at the blood around my mouth and the cut on Meg's arm.

"Its not what you think!" Meg started

I rolled my eyes, took out my wand and obliviated her. I really don't care about doing magic in front of muggles. What is the Ministry going to do, chuck me back into Azkaban? I don't think so...

"What did I tell you about doing that!?"

"Sorry Meg, but it had to be done."

She disappeared. She needs to stop doing that! Demons and their disappearing without a goodbye...I levitated Patricia to her bed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Chaos dear!" chirped Trudy

"And a good morning it is!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I killed Sirius Black!" I sang

Trudy just backed away slowly, I have that effect on people. I cackled and ran into the kitchen. Ah, I love being me.

"No running!" shouts Victor

I ignore him and keep running. Once into the kitchen I sit down. Patricia comes down and stands behind me.

"You're in my seat!" she says

"Ya, and your point is?"

"Get out of my seat!"

"I don't take orders from filth like you!"

"Ooooh!" everyone says

"Really, then how come I'm stronger than you?"

"You! Stronger than me!? As if!" I laugh

She flicks her wrist, sending me into a wall. She tries to send me up the wall but I fight it.

"Looks like you got stronger from the last time I saw you. Do you remember that night, I was sent to kill your brother."

"Lilith! Don't talk about him you bitch!"

"Oh, yes! I remember that night perfectly! How he begged for mercy! Ha! He was pathetic!"

I walked up to her and pulled out my wand.

"Crucio!"

She feel to the floor and was screaming in pain, while I was laughing like a maniac. Finally I release her and she attempts to stand up.  
Suddenly black smoke comes from her mouth and she leaves her body. I hear a *pop* Bella!

"I have news."

"Yes?"

All of the sudden I felt hands on my shoulders but it can't be Bella, since her hands are in mine. I spin around to face meg.

"Meg! Don't do that!"

"I have news." said Meg

"Yes?" I ask

"Who's she?" Meg and Bella ask at the same time.

"Meg, this is Bella, my sister-in-law. Bella this is Meg, my... friend..." I couldn't think of what to call her

"Please tell me she's not a muggle or even worse a mudblood!" Bella says disgusted

"I am no such thing."

"Bella, what did you want to tell me?"

"Lucius was caught..."

"That idiot! I told him not to get caught! Meg what's your news?"

"Parker is dead..."

"Parker? Who (or what) killed him."

"Parker was torturing me. Your nephew killed him."

"Draco finally listened to me!" Screamed Bella

"Draco? No, your nephew Dean!"

"Who? I only have on nephew and his name is Draco."

"Abraxas never told you? You're not a Malfoy. You're a Campbell. Ever wonder why you could see us? Your brother thought you were insane when you said you befriended a demon. Ever wonder why you feel something every time Dean and Sam kill something, like when they killed Azazel? Azazel killed your sister, your mother, your father, and your other brother-in-law."

"I- I had a sister?"

"Yes her name was Mary Campbell-Winchester. She was killed on November 2, 1983"

"Oh, crap, I have to get to school..."

"I'll walk you there, okay Kit?"

"Alright Bella, Bye Meg!"

"Peace humans." she said before disappearing

"What's going on in here?" Asks Victor

"Oh, nothing, just found out that my family lied to me for the past 30 years." I screamed

"Kit, calm down! Don't-"

I pointed my wand at Victor and shouted Crucio! He screamed and fell in pain. I sighed as I heard his screams, they sound like music to my ears. A woman who has blonde hair walks in, eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

"What are you doing!?" She screams

I release him and Bella rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just teaching him a lesson. Never. Mess. With. Chaos Lestrange."

"Kit you truly are insane."

"Says the one who wants to kill her own sister and her daughter and her daughters boyfriend. Oh, how could I forget, you want to kill my best friend too!"

"Who?"

"Severus!" I screamed

"He's a filthy halfblood traiter! And a coward!"

"A coward is he? Then how come he was the one who fought my mother to have me marry him not Rabbit!?"

"At least Rabbit loves you! Rod doesn't love me! Fuck, he doesn't even care that I'm cheating on him!"

"You haven't even talked to him for fourteen years!"

In the midst of our argument, two boys walked inside looking for us. Dean and Sam Winchester.

Dean's P.O.V

Sam and I got out of the Impala and walked into the Anubis House. We were told to come here for our Aunt, Chaos. What a wierd name. We walked inside to see a woman with blonde hair, who is hot I might add, cowering by a wall, staring at two other women screaming at eachother. One woman has brown hair while the other has black hair.

"Severus!" the brown haired woman screamed

"He's a filthy halfblood traiter! And a coward!"

"A coward is he? Then how come he was the one who fought my mother to have me marry him not Rabbit!?"

"At least Rabbit loves you! Rod doesn't love me! Fuck, he doesn't even care that I'm cheating on him!"

"You haven't even talked to him for fourteen years!"

"Maybe because we were in fucking Prison!"

"Don't even start that! You had your chance to be free and you said "_The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us; he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!_"

"Hey isn't that from Harry Whats-his-name?" I asked Sam

Crap, they heard us. Their heads snapped towards us. Uh oh.

"Dean!" Sam yelled

"Wait, Dean, Winchester?" asked the brown haired one

"Yes? That would be me?"

"So she wasn't lying." muttered the black haired one

"Of couse she wasn't Bella, Meg would never lie to me!"

"What? Are you two shagging now? You better not be!"

"No! She's a fucking muggle! EW!"

"A... muggle...?" I asked

All of the sudden it hit me, the one woman was Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer. Harry Potter is real! Ha, it's kinda funny seeing them yell at each other. They seem like they are married...

"Hey! Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?" I ask

"Yes, who are you?"

"Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. We're looking for a Chaos Lestrange, she's our Aunt."

"That's me. MEG!" She called

Suddenly Meg appeared... Wait... MEG! I thought we killed her!

"I thought you'd stay dead!" Sam screamed at Meg

"Sorry Sammy, but you only killed that meat suit of mine. Pathetic she was. And what was that, pushing me out the window, that hurt my feelings."

"What happened to him?" I asked pointing to a man lying on the floor

"Oh, he passed out from so much pain."

"What did you do to him?"

"I only used the crutiatus curse on him, he was annoying me."

"What!?"

"Mrs. Lestrange?" asked a blonde haired woman

"It's Le Strawnge, not lestrange. But yes?"

"You need to get to class."

"Fuck."

She stormed out of the room, and down to the school as it was down the street.


	4. What?

I woke up gasping for air. I had the dream again, odd, I haven't had that dream in years. I dreamt of when I was little. Father would abuse me and mother would just laugh and occasionally join in. Lucius tried to make them stop, but that ended with him knocked out for a few days. I checked the clock and it was 2 am. I grabbed my wand and crawled out of bed. I did the disillusionment charm on myself, so nobody would see me. I walked downstairs and walked outside. "Lumos." I muttered My wand lit up, and I could finally see. Bored, I apparated to the Malfoy Manor. I walked inside and upstairs to Bella's room. I opened her door to see her sleeping in a ball on the large bed. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She bolted upright, grabbed her wand and pointed it in front of her.

"Who's there?" She asked

I took of the disillusionment charm and she lowered her wand. I smiled at her, and she fell back onto the bed. I layed down with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't do that Kit!" She sighed

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see my girlfriend." I pouted, giving her the puppy dog eyes

"Oh, come on! Don't do the puppy dog eyes!"

I flashed a smile and cupped her cheek. I leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
